


The Infirmary (Discontinued)

by KitCally71



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Abusive Dad, Cutting, F/M, Jason Grace & Nico di Angelo Friendship, M/M, Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson Friendship, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rude Hades, Suicide Attempt, cute fluff, solangelo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2018-11-21 05:12:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11350563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitCally71/pseuds/KitCally71
Summary: The war just ended and Nico is to spend three days in the infirmary. Will is worried about Nico. He can't lose another person in his life. (I know this doesn't sound that interesting, but I'm not that great at summaries. This is also my first fic ... so yeah.)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> The characters don’t belong to me at all. I wish they did, but they don’t. They all belong to the amazing, Rick Riordan. (Jazz hands) Not me. (Starts crying in the corner) No I’ll be fine. Just get on with the story. (Sniffle) Stop looking at this. READ!!

Third Person POV   
Nico happened to glance toward the cabins and saw someone waving at him. Will Solace stood in the doorway of the Apollo cabin, a stern look on his face. He pointed to the ground at his feet like you. Here. Now. “Jason,” Nico said, “would you excuse me?”

“So where were you?” Will demanded. He was wearing a green surgeon’s shirt with jeans and flip-flops, which was probably now standard hospital protocol.  
“What do you mean?” Nico asked.  
“I’ve been stuck in the infirmary for, like two days. You don’t come by. You don’t offer help.”  
“I … What? Why would you want a son of Hades in the same room with people you’re trying to heal? Why would anyone want that?”  
“You can’t help out a friend? Maybe cut some bandages? Bring me a soda or a snack? Or just a simple How’s it going Will? You don’t think I could stand to see a friendly face?”  
“What … my face?”  
The words simply didn’t make sense together. Friendly face. Nico di Angelo.  
“You’re so dense,” Will noted. “I hope you got over that nonsense about leaving Camp Half-Blood.”  
“I - Yeah. I did. I mean, I’m staying.”  
“Good. So, you may be dense, but you’re not an idiot.”  
“How can you even talk to me like that? Don’t you know I can summon zombies and skeletons and - ”   
“Right now you couldn’t summon a wishbone without melting into a puddle of darkness, di Angelo,” Will said. “I told you, no more Underworld-y stuff, doctor’s orders. You owe me at least three days of rest in the infirmary starting now.”  
Nico felt like a hundred skeletal butterflies were resurrecting in his stomach. “Three days? I - I suppose that would be okay.”  
“Good. Now - ”  
A very loud Whoop! Cut through the air. Over by the hearth in the center of the common. Percy was grinning at something Annabeth had just told him. Annabeth laughed and playfully slapped his arm.  
“I’ll be right back.” Nico told Will. “Promise on the Styx and everything.”  
He walked over to Percy and Annabeth, who were both still grinning like crazy.   
“Hey, man,” Percy said. “Annabeth just told me some good news. Sorry if I got a little loud.”  
“We’re going to spend our senior year together,” Annabeth explained, “here in New York and after graduation - ”  
“College in New Rome!” Percy pumped his fist like he was blowing a truck horn. “Four years with no monsters to fight, no battles, no stupid prophecies. Just me and Annabeth, getting out degrees, hanging out at cafes and enjoying California - ”  
“And after that … ” Annabeth kissed Percy on the cheek. “Well, Reyna and Frank said we could live in New Rome for as long as we like.”  
“That’s great.” Nico said. He was a little surprised to find that he meant it. “I’m staying too, here at Camp Half-Blood.”  
“Awesome!” Percy said.  
Nico studied his face - his sea green eyes, his grin, his ruffled black hair. Somehow Percy Jackson seemed like a regular guy now, not a mythical figure. Not someone to idolize or crush on.  
“So,” Nico said, “since we’re going to be spending at least a year seeing each other at Camp, I think I should clear the air.”  
Percy’s smile wavered. “What do you mean?”  
“For a long time,” Nico said, “I had a crush on you. I just wanted you to know.”  
Percy looked at Nico. Then a Annabeth, as if to check that he’d heard correctly. Then back at Nico. “You - ”  
“Yeah,” Nico said. “You’re a great person. But I’m over that. I’m happy for you guys.”  
“You … so you mean - ”  
“Right.”  
Annabeth’s gray eyes seemed to sparkle. She gave Nico a sideways smile.  
“Wait,” Percy said. “So you mean - ”  
“Right,” Nico said again. “But it’s cool. We’re cool. I mean, I see now … you’re cute, but you’re not my type.”  
“I’m not your type … Wait. So - ”  
“See you around, Percy,” Nico said. “Annabeth.”  
She raised her hand for a high five.  
Nico obliged. Then he walked back across the green. Where Will Solace was waiting.


	2. Wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “When did this happen?” He scared me even more now, than he did while he was yelling at me. Will had an even scarier glint in his eyes. He was scary calm. Like the calm before the storm. “When?” he repeated.  
> “I don’t know the exact date, but I think it was … three … three or four days ago.”  
> “WHAT??” Will screamed. “HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME?!?!”  
> “I didn’t know I got scratched.” I said trying to get away from him. He scared me. Blazing eyes. He had his hand on my arm to stop me from leaving. His hand was like iron. Holding me in place, but the main thing that was holding me there was his stare. It was grounding me in place. I was paralyzed. I couldn’t move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> So … Hello fellow homo sapiens!! How are you? I am pretty good. So this is technically the first chapter. Yay!! I’m scared. On with the sto- WAIT!! I FORGOT TO DO THE WHOLE DISCLAIMER THINGY!! I AM SOOOOOOOOO SORRY!! PLEASE FORGIVE MEEEEE!! Okay. Disclaimer: I own nothing and when I say nothing I MEAN NOTHING. Okay. You can read now.

Nico POV  
Will asked, “Ready?”  
I just nodded and followed him to the infirmary.  
“Sit.” he said and I did. “How do you feel?”  
“I feel fine.” I lied.  
“Tell me the truth.” Will said, “I can tell you’re not fine. I can see it in your eyes.”  
“I’m not lying. I feel great.”  
“Please don’t lie. I’m trying to help you, okay?”  
“Fine … I … um … I feel tired and … um … I’m dizzy?”  
“Take off your shirt. I need to make sure you don’t have any infected cuts. That can cause dizziness so I just need to make sure.”  
“”NO!!”” I said horrified. I couldn’t let him see the scars from when my dad … no don’t think of it.  
“Please, Nico. I need to see. I have to make sure everything's okay.”  
“No.”  
“Don’t make me do it because I will.”  
“Please don’t.” I said.  
“Take it off,” he said and when I didn’t move he roared, “NOW!!” As Will shouted at me he got a scary look in his eyes. Like a predator stalking its prey. Scary. I quickly took off my shirt not caring about the scars anymore. I just didn’t want him to take my shirt off for me. I was scared. What would he do? When I took off my shirt Will gasped. I was ashamed. He saw the scars. I’m stupid. Stupid. Stu-  
“When did you get those?”  
What? I looked down and gasped. When did I get those? Then I remembered. The wolves.  
“I think it was the wolves.”  
“What wolves?” Will demanded.  
“The ones that attacked me, Reyna, and Coach Hedge.”  
“When did this happen?” He scared me even more now, than he did while he was yelling at me. Will had an even scarier glint in his eyes. He was scary calm. Like the calm before the storm. “When?” he repeated.  
“I don’t know the exact date, but I think it was … three … three or four days ago.”  
“WHAT??” Will screamed. “HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME?!?!”  
“I didn’t know I got scratched.” I said trying to get away from him. He scared me. Blazing eyes. He had his hand on my arm to stop me from leaving. His hand was like iron. Holding me in place, but the main thing that was holding me there was his stare. It was grounding me in place. I was paralyzed. I couldn’t move.  
Will seemed to realize what he was doing because he gasped, let go of me, stepped back, and looked at my scared expression. “I am … so sorry. I didn’t mean … I didn’t mean to do any of that. I just. I … I can’t lose anyone else … anyone else I care about. Michael Yew. Charles Beckendorf. Silena Beauregard.”  
I looked Will in the eyes and did something I’d never thought I would do. I hugged him and when I pulled away, I looked at him. Will was crying. Shaking. Like he was trying to keep the sobs … no the sorrow in. Like he was trying to repress those feelings. I laid back in the bed and scooted over. I patted the spot next to me and Will moved to lay down next to me. I pulled the sheet up to our chests and wrapped my arms around him.  
“Let it all go. Hold nothing back. You’ll feel a lot better.” I told him. Will stopped burying everything. He let it all go in a scream of agony. Sobs were rocketing through his body. I pulled Will closer to my chest. I could feel tears running down my chest. Finally, the sobs were dying down and then the only thing you could hear was the soft breathing as Will fell asleep. I played with his hair until I fell asleep alongside him. I didn’t have nightmares that night. It was the first peaceful sleep I’ve had in ages. Literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. So that was chapter one. I hope you all liked it. So if you are wondering why I just posted this after reading my comment saying I hadn’t finished it yet. I forgot. I finished it. So yeah ... Please leave comments on how I can improve my writing. I would like to expand my writing so please tell me if you liked it. Tell me if you didn’t like it. What part you liked. What part you didn’t like. Tell me everything. What I can do to improve it. EVERYTHING. Thanks. So I haven’t started on the next chapter, but I will be doing that soon. Bye for now fellow homo sapiens. Peace!!


	3. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yeah.” I said. Then I told him. About how I deserved to die because I let my friends die. On my watch too. I told him about how he died and I couldn’t save him. How he said that I should die, along with the others. In the end I was crying. I wasn’t making a sound, but I was shaking and tears were running down my face. Nico looked shocked. Then he looked worried again. Nico then sat up and hugged me.  
> “I would never want you dead.” Nico said, “Always remember that. You are one of my closest friends. I couldn’t live without you.” I nodded, still not convinced, still wanting to die for what I did. Nico layed back down pulling me with him. I put my head on his chest and listened to his steady heartbeat, to his breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I own nothing. Nothing at all. All the characters belong to Rick Riordan. I really hope you like this chapter. Surprisingly I had time to write this. I didn’t think I would have time so yeah. Enjoy. Bye fellow homo sapiens.

Will POV  
It was a nice day. I was walking on the beach when I saw Nico. What was he doing outside of the infirmary? What was I doing outside of the infirmary? I’m supposed to be healing my patients, like Nico. Maybe I’m out here to find him? I don’t even know. I walked over to him and said, “What are you doing out of the infirmary?”  
“Um … walking … duh.”  
“Three days of rest. Remember? Doctor’s orders.”  
“I remember, but I wanted to go on a walk so … no.”  
“Go back to the infirmary. I need to make sure you are okay.”  
“No. I don’t want to and anyway I’m only going on a walk. What's the worst that can happen on a walk?”  
Then all of a sudden Nico flew backwards. I tried to get to him, but I was held back by some invisible force with a death grip. Nico went under the water and it looked like he was struggling to get up, but he couldn’t. I was struggling to get to him. To help him, but the grip on me never wavered. I couldn’t get to him. I was forced to watch him dying, choking on water.  
“No,” I thought. “Not him. I can’t lose him. Not him. No. No. No. No. NO!!” Then all of a sudden he lay still. He stopped trying to get up for air, stopped struggling. Nico was dead. I started crying. “No. No. NO!!” I saw Michael Yew, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard and all of the people in my life who had died.  
Then Nico appeared with them saying, “Join us. You deserve to die. You let us die, so you deserve to die. Join us.-”  
I woke up sweating … and crying … and breathing really, really fast … and hugging Nico really tight as I lay next to him. In his bed. Wait what?? Then I remembered last night. Me crying. Getting mad and yelling. More crying. Hugging. Feeling safe in his arms. Then falling asleep bundled in his warmth. I smiled at that part as I calmed down. I looked at Nico and realized he was staring at me.  
“Are you okay.” Nico asked, his voice laced with worry.  
“Yeah. I think so. I just had a nightmare.”  
“Want to talk about it?”  
“Yeah.” I said. Then I told him. About how I deserved to die because I let my friends die. On my watch too. I told him about how he died and I couldn’t save him. How he said that I should die, along with the others. In the end I was crying. I wasn’t making a sound, but I was shaking and tears were running down my face. Nico looked shocked. Then he looked worried again. Nico then sat up and hugged me.  
“I would never want you dead.” Nico said, “Always remember that. You are one of my closest friends. I couldn’t live without you.” I nodded, still not convinced, still wanting to die for what I did. Nico layed back down pulling me with him. I put my head on his chest and listened to his steady heartbeat, to his breathing. I could tell, he was asleep. I knew I wouldn’t be able to sleep after that nightmare so I decided to go on a walk. I untangled myself from Nico’s arms, careful not to wake him.  
I walked around camp for a while, still shaken from seeing that dream. I looked at the beach and shuddered. I could drown myself right now. Nobody would care. I started to walk towards the water, slowly. I could still hear their voices, “Join us. You deserve to die. You let us die, so you deserve to die. Join us.-” I felt the water touch my feet. I looked down realizing that I reached the water. I stopped walking for a second. Then I started walking into the water. I was waist deep. Neck deep. Now I’m fully under the water. It started to get hard to breathe, but I took a breath anyway. Taking in the water, so I could die the death I deserved. I felt pain, but I welcomed it. I felt someone grab me and I tried to fight them, but I was too weak. Then I blacked out from the pain of not being able to breathe.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Nico POV  
I woke up to feel Will extracting himself from my arms. I could hear him walking away from me. After I heard the door close, I got up. I decided to follow him. Staying in the shadows I followed him on his whole walk. I was just about to leave, when I saw him looking at the water. Then he started to walk towards it. I naturally followed. When he got to the water he stopped. I relaxed a bit. He was probably just going there to look at the water, but then Will started to wade into the water. He was waist deep. Now neck deep. Then he was fully under water. I watched to see if he would come up for air, but he didn’t so I jumped in the water to save him. I grabbed Will, but he fought me. Then he went slack in my arms and I was able to get him on land. I couldn’t tell if there was water in his lungs, but I knew if there was Percy was my best bet to getting it out. I faded into the shadows of the night and went to Percy’s cabin.  
“Percy!! Open up!! I need your help!! It’s Will!! I think there is water in his lungs!! Please help me!!” Percy opened his cabin door and helped me get Will inside. We layed Will on his bed and Percy got to work getting the water out of his lungs.  
“Go get a healer. Once I get the water out of his lungs I won’t be able to help him. I’m not a healer so we’ll need one. Go.” I nodded and started running like Hell was chasing me.  
I knocked on the Apollo cabin’s door. “I need a healer. Someone please help. It’s Will.” I heard some grumbling when I knocked on the door, but when I said healer it all stopped. Someone came out.  
“Where is Will?” They asked.  
“Percy’s cabin. He has water in his lungs so Percy is getting that out, but we don’t know what to do after that.” I said and we started running to his cabin. I didn’t even bother knocking on Percy’s door. I just barged in.  
“I got the water out, but what do we do now?”  
“I have to get Will to the Infirmary, now.” The Apollo kid said.  
“Okay.” I said. Then I grabbed onto both of the Apollo kids and shadow traveled to the Infirmary.  
Percy was left to run all the way to the Infirmary.

“Thanks.” The Apollo kid said.  
I was too dizzy to say anything back. In a few minutes Percy ran into the Infirmary.  
“Thanks Austin for helping Will. Hey Nico you okay?” Percy asked. I nodded. “You look like you’re gonna pass out.”  
“I am not going to-” I didn’t get to finish because I was falling and Percy was catching me. I saw black and only black. So maybe I was going to pass out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So same thing as the last one. Please comment and tell me what you liked and disliked. Tell me how to improve my writing. Blah Blah Blah. Okay thanks. Bye fellow homo sapiens.


	4. Popping the Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Nico are finally alone together. Will wants to ask Nico if he will go out with him. Will he have enough courage to ask him or will the chance slip through his fingers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I own nothing. It all belongs to Rick Riordan. Yay. Now to the story.

Nico POV  
I opened my eyes and saw a very worried Percy looking at me. “Hi.” I said. “Why are you staring at me like that? … Where am I?”

“You’re in the Infirmary. You over used your powers, again, and needed some rest. You shadow traveled to my cabin with Will. I took the water out of his lungs while you got Austin. Then you shadow traveled to the infirmary with Will and Austin. You used your powers a lot two days ago. Ah yes. I forgot to tell you. You have been asleep for two days.”

My mouth was open. Two days? TWO DAYS?!?! I tried to get up, but Percy pushed me down. “Where is Will? How is Will? I have to see him. I have to go now. Like now. I have to make sure he is ok. Let me up, now!!”

“Only if you promise to take it slow and no shadow traveling for a little while. Okay??”

“Fine, but let me up.” He nodded and stopped pushing me down. Percy helped me up and I immediately started walking to get to Will. I realized that he wasn’t in any of the Infirmary beds. “Where is Will?”

“Huh?” Percy asked.

“Where is Will?” I asked more demanding. 

“Follow me. He is in one of the special rooms. He needed special treatment, I think.”

I followed Percy and stumbled a few times, but finally I got to Will’s bed. I saw Austin. “How is he?” I demanded.

“He’s doing good, thanks to Percy. Will’s woken up a few times, but he was really tired and fell asleep. He asked for you a few times, but you were still asleep.”

“So … he’s ok. Will’s not going to die or anything?”

“No.” Austin answered.

I smiled and didn’t realize that Will had woken up. “You should smile more often. It looks pretty on you.” Will said with a goofy smile of his own.

“I’ll give you some time alone.” Austin said. I nodded my thanks and he left.

“Why did you do it?” I asked. “Why did you try to kill yourself?”

Will wouldn’t look me in the eyes. I lifted his chin. “Please tell me. I have to know. Was it something I did or … ”

“It was the dream. They told me I had to die.”

“Yes, but I told you I’d never want you dead. Never in a million years.”

“I deserved to die though. I let you die. I watched you die and I couldn’t do anything to save you.”

“Promise me you won’t do anything like that again or if you feel like doing that again talk to me. I’ll help you. Death isn’t the only way out. I know that from experience.”

“I promise, but what do you mean, from experience?.” Will said.

“I used to cut myself.” I pulled up my sleeve to show him. Will gasped as he saw the scars.

“Why?” He asked.

“I was gay. When I was born, that wasn’t acceptable. I hated myself for being different. So the only solution I found was cutting.”  
“That’s awful.” Will said. 

“I ran away from Camp and went to the Underworld, the only place I would be accepted as a child of Hades. I soon found out that it was okay to be gay, that it was okay to be different. I told my dad.” I took a breath. “I thought he would be glad that I came out, but he was disgusted that I was gay. He would lock me in my room and beat me. I have scars from that too. Most are on my chest, but they are covered by the claw marks. Some of the scars are on my back and legs.” Will looked like he was close to tears. I pulled him into a hug. “I didn’t tell you this to make you pity me or to make you sad. I told you this because I don’t want you to make the same mistake I did. I made a mistake and I regret it everyday. I don’t want you to do the same thing.” Will nodded.

“I promise I won’t do it. I’ll talk to you before it gets that bad.”

I smiled. “Thank you, Will. I’ll be right back. I have to go ask Austin something.” 

“Okay.”

I walked out of the room and found Austin. “Hey, Austin.” He looked at me. “Is Will aloud to go get food if I watch him?”

“Yeah, but he is just free to go. You don’t need to watch Will, but it would be nice if you did.”

“I’m not letting him out of my sight.” Austin smiled at that. “I’m going to go get him.”

I went back into the room with a waiting Will. “Good news. You’re free to go!! Now let’s go get some food.” I reached out my hand and he took it.

“Yes, let’s go. I’m really, really, really hungry.”

Will got up and ended tripping into my arms. I hissed in pain as my shirt rubbed against the claw marks. “Oh my gosh. I am so sorry. Here let me help you. I’ll go get some ambrosia and you sit on the bed.” I sat down and he stumbled around getting me the ambrosia. “Take off your shirt.” Will said. I took it off. Will put a bottle of alcohol, some rags, and ambrosia on the bed. “I have to clean your wounds to make sure they aren’t infected.” I nodded and he poured some alcohol on one of the rags. “Sorry in advance.” He said. Then he put the rag on my wound. I winced. Tears were pouring out of my eyes. “You’re doing so good. Okay, Nico. Just hold on a little bit longer. It’ll be done in a sec.” I nodded and soon enough the sting was gone. “See it’s all done now. Here eat this.” Will said as he handed me some ambrosia. I ate it and immediately the claw marks started to heal.

“Thanks.” I said trying to smile.

“You’re welcome. Now let’s go get some food.” He helped me get up this time and I put on my shirt. We started to walk to the dining pavilion and the horn telling us that it was time to eat sounded. 

“Well it’s time to eat now.”

“Hurry up. Like I said I’m really, really, really, really hungry.”

“Alright. Alright.” I said. “Let’s go!”  
We finally made it to the dining pavilion and got our plates. Will grabbed lots of food and went to the sacrificial flames to give some food to Apollo. I didn’t get as much food as Will, but I did get some food and went to the sacrificial flames, but I didn’t pray to Hades. Usually I just put some food in the fire, but this time I prayed to Apollo. “Apollo,” I thought, “please … um … please … make sure that Will is okay.” Then I left to go sit at my lonely table, alone. I sat down and sighed. I just stared at my food, not eating. Then someone put their plate of food next to mine and sat down. I looked up and saw Will Solace looking at me expectantly. 

“What?” I asked.

“Eat.”

“I’m not hungry.” I stated. 

“Too bad. Now start eating or else I will start feeding you.”

I didn’t eat. It was an empty threat. Will wouldn’t actually start feeding me in front of all of these people.

Will sighed. “I didn’t want it to come to this.” 

“What?” I thought. Then Will picked up his spoon and used it to get some food off of my plate. He held it up to my lips. 

“Eat.” He said. I shook my head. “Now.” I glared at him and opened my lips slowly. Will put the food in my mouth and I started to chew. He then, put down the spoon and picked up a piece of pizza. He held it up to my mouth and I took a bite of it. “See that wasn’t so hard was it?”

I finished chewing the bite of pizza and said, “It wasn’t that hard. I can feed myself now.”

“Nope.”

“What do you mean, ‘Nope’?”

“I’m feeding you. Deal with it.”

“In front of all these people?”

“Yes. You need to eat.”

“But I can eat by myself. You don’t need to help me.” 

He didn’t answer me. Will just held the pizza to my lips. I just sighed through my nose and opened my mouth to take a bite. We kept doing this until I was full. I had eaten the whole piece of pizza, a few grapes, and some spoonfuls of pudding. 

“I’m full.” I had said.

“Okay.”

“That’s all? You believe me?”

“Yeah. You ate a lot more than usual. Usually I see you eat a few grapes.You ate the whole piece of pizza, a few grapes, and some pudding.”

“I’m tired.” I said as I yawned. I decided to rest my head on his lap and closed my eyes. 

“Go to sleep, Death Boy. I’ll wake you up when I’m done with lunch.”

I didn’t have enough energy to tell him, “Okay and don’t call me Death Boy.” I was out like a light.

 

Will POV  
I looked down at Nico, sleeping peacefully in my lap. I smiled at the sight. He was so cute while he was asleep. Nico’s face was relaxed and his mouth was slightly open. He was drooling a little bit. It made sense why Nico’s last name was di Angelo. His face looked like an angel. Nico sighed in his sleep. I smiled and finished my food. The cleaning nymphs got our plates and took them to the kitchens to be cleaned. 

“Nico, Angel. Wake up.” I said as I gently shook him. Nico looked up and lifted his arms so I could lift him up. I chuckled and picked him up. Nico wrapped his arms around my neck and wrapped his legs around my torso. He laid his head on my shoulder and closed his eyes once more. I started to walk away from the dining pavilion. I decided to go to the Hades Cabin to put Nico in a bed so he could sleep more. 

I got to the Cabin and opened the door. I placed Nico in his bed and tucked him into his bed. I turned to leave when I heard a soft whisper, “Stay. Please. I don’t want to be alone.”

I turned around and said. “Okay. I’ll stay.” Nico scooted over and laid down next to him.

“Thanks for staying.” He said.

“Of course. I’d never leave you. Not like we’re dating. ‘Cause we’re not, but I mean if we were I would never leave you. Um … yeah.” CALM DOWN WILL!! FOCUS!! JUST ASK HIM IF HE WANTS TO GO ON A DATE WITH YOU!! IT’S SO SIMPLE!! JUST ASK!! “Um … Nico … Do you want to … um … ”

“Hey, Will. Wanna go on a date with me?”

Did he just ask me? “Wait really?”

“Yeah.”

“Are you sure ‘cause I wouldn’t hate you if you were joking. I could never hate you. You’re so likable and - ”

“Will.”

“Yeah?”

“Calm down. I’m not joking. I really want to go on a date with you. So will you go on a date with me?”

“Yes.”

Nico smiled wider than I had ever seen him smile. “Let’s do it tomorrow. I have the perfect plan for our date.”

“Okay.” I said.

We laid in bed for a while and I started to get really tired. “Goodnight, my Angel.” I said and I fell asleep.

 

 

Nico POV

“Did he just call me Angel?” I asked myself. I stayed up for a while wondering if I heard him right. Then I started to worry about tomorrow's date. What ifs were running around my head. What if he doesn’t like it? What if. What if. What if. Will would probably like the picnic that I’m planning, right? No stop mind. I’m planning this picnic and it will be perfect. I don’t need what ifs in my brain right now. It took me a little while, but I cleared my mind and was able to calm down. My mind was finally just a blank sheet. When sleep came I welcomed it happily. Sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. So I'm alive and I finally got an inspiration. Yay!! So funny story everytime I sat down at my computer to write, my mom call me to go do some chore and I never had a chance to write it. Well now its written. I hope you like it. Please don't hesitate to comment. Tell me what you liked and didn't like. Yeah. Hope to post more often. Also I'm trying out a new font? Way of writing. I don't know, but my sister gave me the idea of putting spaces between the lines. Sorry if I just wasted your time by writing this. Until next time,
> 
> Peace out my fellow homo sapiens. (Or if you're an alien. Peace out aliens. K bye.)


	5. Author's Note (Sorry If You Guys Thought It Was Another Chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors note

Dear readers,

Okay. So I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that I haven't posted. I have had the most horrible writer's block ever. And school is terrible. Its only the third week of school and I've had tons of homework. (Well not tons, but a fair amount.) So I'm just really sorry. I also know how the chapter is going to start, but I can't figure out how to write the middle and the end. So I'm just really sorry about this. I'm sorry that I haven't posted. So this is just a note to say sorry and that I have the first part of the next chapter done. 

So once again sorry.

\- KitCally71


	6. Author's Note (Sorry If You Guys Thought It Was Another Chapter) (Again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's note. Sorry guys.

So I know I haven't updated in like forever. So like sorry 'bout that. But I'm writing this note to tell you that I'm going to rewrite this. I'm going to expand on it more and make it all one chapter. So I'll write everything into one chapter and when I'm done, I'll post it and delete this version. So ... yeah. I'm really really REALLY sorry about how long this is taking me. I've started on the next chapter, but like I said I'm going to combine it into all one chapter so its a one shot. And really sorry again if you thought this was another chapter (cause I know I haven't posted in forever.) So this was just to say sorry you have had to wait. And sorry again because you are gonna have to wait some more. Bye.

\- KitCally71


	7. I am really sorry (Discontinued)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry, guys.

So if you haven't read the title, I'm discontinuing this story. I haven't been interested in it. I have no ideas for it. And while it was pretty fun to write at first, I'm not enjoying it anymore. So if any of you want to rewrite this. Feel free too. I don't care if you change some of the events that have happened, but I would like you to try and post a URL for it in the comments because I would love to read it. That isn't a requirement though. Just if you can, please do.

Again. I am really sorry if you were into this story, but my heart isn't into it anymore.

The author,  
KitCally71

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. So this isn’t the first chapter exactly. This is just the chapter that is showing where I left off. I saw someone else do this. It wasn’t my idea. So if you are that person, thank you sooooooo much. Also I have no idea when I'm going to post next. I'm already writing the next chapter, but I don't know when I will be finished. I'll try to post it as soon as I can. I also have no clue how often I will be posting. I don't have a lot of time on my hands and it's summer. During the school year it will be hard too. I'll post as soon as I can. Thanks for reading this. Yeah. So … bye fellow homo sapiens. Peace!!


End file.
